Kasa -A Certain Umbrella-
by Aria404
Summary: Mereka bilang benang merah takdir merupakan benang yang akan mempertemukanmu dengan pasangan hidupmu. Bisa kan kuanggap payung transparanku sebagai benang merah? Karena berkat payung ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. AU. Oneshot. RnR minna!


**Kasa**

**-A Certain Umbrella-**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kasa -A Certain Umbrella- **© **Aria Desu**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Pairing: Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (maybe)**

.

.

Ini semua salah Kakashi _sensei_!

Langit mulai menggelap akibat gumpalan awan hitam. Cahaya matahari di sore hari terlihat jauh dari posisiku saat ini. Aku pun memepercepat langkah kakiku sambil menatap sebal jam tanganku.

"Kenapa Kakashi _sensei _harus kasih tugas essay empat halaman di menit-menit terakhir sih?" aku menggumam sebal mengingat tugas gila dari wali kelasku itu.

Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk pulang cepat karena tadi pagi kulihat ramalan cuaca kalau hari ini akan turun hujan besar. Aku memang membawa payung, tapi tetap saja aku pasti kebasahan. Bahkan Sasori-_nii_—kakak laki-lakiku yang terpaut tiga tahun dariku—bilang aku tidak berbakat pakai payung. Ha!

Aku semakin panik ketika setetes air dingin mendarat di dahiku. Oh tidak, hujan sudah mulai turun! Kalau aku lanjutkan berlari pun masih membutuhkan sepuluh menit sampai bisa tiba di rumah. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan payung transparanku kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Baiklah, mumpung hujan belum terlalu besar aku harus mulai lari!"

Baru saja kalimat itu kuucapkan, hembusan angin yang sangat kuat membuat air hujan menerpa seluruh tubuhku dalam sedetik. Payung yang tadinya berguna untuk melindungiku dari air hujan pun jadi tidak berguna.

"Kenapa anginnya kencang sekali, _Kami-sama_!"

Aku berusaha berjalan meski diterpa hujan dan angin yang begitu lebatnya. Beberapa kali kurasakan tubuhku ini terangkat dari tanah, tapi untung saja aku masih bisa kembali menapaki tanah.

Jarak pandangku semakin pendek. Mungkin kalau ada orang berdiri lima langkah di hadapanku, aku tidak akan tahu karena hujan angin ini membuat semuanya tampak putih. Bahkan aku harus menyipitkan mataku agar air hujan tidak masuk ke mata.

Aku benar-benar harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh!

Sudah puluhan—bahkan ratusan kali aku melihat _mini market_ tapi tak pernah rasanya sebahagia ini. Untung saja di daerah sini memang ada sebuah _mini market _yang buka24 jam. Dengan langkah—yang kuusahakan—cepat aku berjalan menembus ganasnya hujan angin ini. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihatku akan berpikiran aku seperti seorang prajurit yang menggunakan tameng untuk menghadang serangan lawan, tapi percayalah yang kulakukan memang tampak seperti itu. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang sudah basah kuyup. Aku hanya berusaha menghadang arah hujan dan angin yang datang dari sisi kanan tubuhku dengan payung.

"Uwaah! Akhirnya bisa berteduh juga…"

Setelah berada di bawah naungan atap _mini market_ yang cukup sempit itu aku pun menghela napas panjang kemudian menutup payung transparanku. Dengan mata yang tidak disipitkan aku dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa hebatnya angin bermain dengan hujan sampai-sampai sekelilingku tampak putih semua.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk melewati pintu _mini market_ yang otomatis terbuka. Setelah berada di dalam baru kusadari ternyada ada sekitar empat-sampai enam orang yang sedang menatap keluar dari balik kaca transparan. Sepertinya mereka juga menunggu hujan reda. Kusimpan payungku di tempat penyimpanan payung kemudian berjalan menuju rak-rak yang menyediakan minuman.

-oOo-

Sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggu di _mini market_ ini tapi hujan belum juga reda. Memang sudah tidak ada angin kencang lagi, tapi tetap saja hujan ini terbilang lebat.

Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasori-_nii_ kalau aku terjebak hujan dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak perlu khawatir. Yah, kadang _Onii-chan_ mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan.

Saat ini aku hanya berdiri mematung memandangi langit yang gelap sambil memegangi kaleng minuman hangat yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Mungkin aku harus beli lagi…"

"Mau kubelikan?"

"Uwaah!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara tepat di samping tubuhku. Secara refleks aku berteriak dan mengambil langkah mundur, menjauhi sumber suara.

Tentu saja aku terkejut! Selama satu jam aku berdiri sendirian disini dan sekarang tiba-tiba ada suara asing yang mengajakku berbicara.

"Hei tidak perlu sampai sekaget itu kan?" kudengar suara itu lagi, "Aku tidak berniat mengagetkanmu, _lho_!"

Baru setelah aku berhasil menenangkan detak jantungku aku bisa melihat siapa orang yang hampir membuat jantungku copot. Saat ini di depanku berdiri sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang berantakan. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos putih dilapisi jaket oranye-hitam dan celana _jeans _panjang. Dan apa itu? Pemuda itu malah tersenyum-senyum aneh begitu padaku!

"Anda siapa? Mengagetkanku seperti itu, tidak sopan tahu!"

"Ahaha… maafkan aku, nona. Sudah kubilang aku tidak berniat mengagetkanmu." Kini pemuda pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya tampak canggung. Dilihat lebih teliti lagi ternyata pemuda itu memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Bekas luka kah?

Aku masih mempertahankan posisiku berdiri, tidak menurunkan pengawasanku terhadap orang asing di hadapanku ini.

"Ada perlu apa tiba-tiba bicara padaku?"

Kulihat pemuda pirang itu kembali tersenyum lebar, "Oh, tadi kudengar kau mau beli minuman lagi jadi kutawarkan mau kubelikan atau tidak?"

Alisku semakin menukik tajam. "Maaf tapi aku tidak mau menerima apa pun dari orang asing."

"Yaah jangan galak begitu, nona. Aku tidak ada maksud buruk, _kok._ Hanya saja sebenarnya dari tadi aku penasaran ingin menyapamu."

"Ha?"

Pemuda pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala kemudian kulihat matanya birunya berkilau, "Dari tadi aku penasaran dengan rambutmu itu. Jarang-jarang aku bertemu gadis dengan rambut _pink_ sepertimu, nona!"

Secara refleks sebelah tanganku bergerak untuk menyisir rambutku yang panjangnya hanya sebahu, "Kenapa? Asal kau tahu, ini warna asli."

"Hee!" pemuda itu malah melangkah mendekat padaku sampai jarak kami hanya tinggal satu langkah, "Kalau begitu kau semakin menarik, nona!"

Uwaah! Dari dekat begini aku baru menyadari ternyata pemuda pirang ini cukup tinggi, bahkan ujung kepalaku tidak melebihi pundaknya yang tegap.

"Hei, _personal space_! Kau terlalu dekat, paman!" ucapku terburu-buru sambil kembali mengambil langkah mundur. Sebelah tanganku yang tidak memegang kaleng minuman mencoba mendorongnya menjauh.

"Oi, oi, jangan panggil aku paman. Aku masih muda, aku masih mahasiswa semester 4," ujar pemuda itu sambil menatapku heran.

"Ya… terserah…" balasku sekenanya. Aku kembali melirik keluar dan mendapati hujan sudah tidak selebat tadi. "Paman, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku permisi."

"Hei hujan masih lebat, memangnya kau bawa payung?"

Dengan santai aku menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk dimana terdapat sebuah payung transparan yang masih basah tersimpan baik di tempat penitipan payung.

"Wah kalau begitu boleh kupinjam payungmu?"

"Kenapa tidak beli saja? Disini pasti jual payung juga kan."

"Nah itu dia. Karena tadi pagi ada ramalan cuaca akan hujan, jadi payung disini sudah habis dari jam makan siang tadi," kulihat pemuda itu melirik ke arah kasir, "setidaknya itu yang kutahu dari kasir."

"Lalu kalau kau pakai payungku, aku bagaimana?"

"Aku memarkirkan mobilku agak jauh dari pintu masuk, dan aku membawa tugas kuliah penting di dalam tasku yang harus aku kumpulkan besok." Pemuda pirang itu membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan padaku sebuah ransel hitam yang bertengger di punggungnya, "Aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko tugasku kebasahan jadi aku membutuhkan payungmu untuk mengambil mobilku. Nanti pasti aku kembalikan, ya?"

Aku sempat berfikir untuk beberapa saat, memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Bisa saja kan pemuda pirang ini membawa payungku pergi dan tidak mengembalikannya lagi padaku? Kalau begitu aku harus menunggu entah sampai jam berapa di _mini market _ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa meminta _Onii-chan _untuk menjemputku, tapi aku kasihan pasti _Onii-chan_ sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya saat ini dan aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Yah kalau ujung-ujungnya payungku dibawa kabur pun tidak masalah… aku masih punya banyak cadangan payung di rumah.

"Baiklah… tapi jangan lama."

Detik berikutnya seluruh tubuhku berada dalam pelukan erat pemuda pirang itu.

-oOo-

Satu hal mengarah pada hal lain. Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang aku sudah ada di depan pagar rumah dengan payung yang melindungiku dari tetesan air hujan. Tidak, bagian itu tidak ada yang aneh, tapi yang aneh adalah pemuda pirang yang tadi menggangguku di _mini market_ sedang duduk di dalam mobilnya. Kaca mobil yang diturunkan membuatku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Cepatlah masuk kedalam, Sakura-_chan_. Bajumu sudah basah semua," suara pemuda yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto itu membangunkanku dari lamunan di tengah hujan. Ya, di tengah perjalanan singkat saat ia mengantarkanku kami sempat berkenalan, saat itulah aku baru mengetahui namanya.

Namikaze Naruto.

"Oh tidak, sudah jam segini! Aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura-_chan_! Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu, dadah!" dengan begitu Namikaze-_san_ bersama mobilnya yang berwarna hitam itu hilang di tikungan.

"Eh, apa tadi dia bilang? Sampai jumpa… lagi?"

-oOo-

"Ino jangan tertawa itu tidak lucu!"

Saat ini aku dan Ino, sahabatku sejak SMP, sedang duduk di kantin sekolah. Baru saja aku menceritakan kisahku dan Namikaze Naruto yang terjadi di tengah hujan angin kemarin. Bahkan aku menceritakan seberapa intensifnya Sasori-_nii_ mengintrogasiku ketika ia lihat aku pulang diantar dengan mobil oleh pemuda asing.

"Hahaha… maafkan aku, Saku! Tapi rasanya aku selalu ingin tertawa setiap kali mendengar kelakuan _over protective_-nya kakakmu itu." Ino menghapus air mata yang muncul di ujung kedua matanya akitbat terlalu puas tertawa, "Baiklah… jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku heran.

Kulihat Ino memutar kedua matanya, "Tentu saja dia, Namikaze Naruto yang kau ceritakan! Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

Telapak tanganku langsung mendaratkan tepukan keras pada punggungnya, "Apa maksdumu Ino!" oh tidak, entah mengapa aku merasa kedua pipiku memanas. Ino pasti akan semakin mengusiliku kalau dia sadar wajahku memerah!

"Hei, hei! Kau tahu kan tenagamu itu besar, Sakura! Sakit sekali dipukul begitu olehmu," gerutu Ino padaku sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang tadi ku pukul, "yaah… tapi kan kau belum pernah pacaran selama SMA ini dan tanpa terasa sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, Saku! Kau mau membuang masa mudamu begitu saja tanpa adanya kisah cinta romantis masa SMA?"

Memang ya sahabatku yang satu ini paling suka masalah percintaan seolah-olah kita ini hidup di dunia fantasi dan romantis ala novel-novel _best seller_…

"Kau tahu sendiri kan alasanku, Ino…" jawabku malas sambil meneguk jus stroberi yang dari tadi hanya aku aduk dengan sedotan.

"Tapi Saku, Sasuke itu kan masa lalu! Ayolah kau pacaran dengannya kelas 1 SMP!" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, "Aku tahu dulu kau putus dengan Sasuke karena dia malah pacaran dengan gadis lain saat masih bersamamu, tapi kan—"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar argumen Ino, membujukku supaya aku mau berpacaran. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah pacaran bukan karena belum bisa melupakan Sasuke—bahkan aku sudah lama tidak pernah memikirkan laki-laki pantat ayam itu—tapi aku hanya sedang tidak ingin pacaran saja.

Masa SMA tidak berarti suram hanya karena tidak pernah pacaran kan?

"Sakura, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Iya Ino, aku dengar ada adik kelas yang mau memberikan surat cinta pada Shikamaru tadi pagi—"

Dalam sekejap Ino sudah pergi berlari meninggalkanku sendiri. Memang itu cara paling ampuh untuk membuat Ino diam dan meninggalkanku untuk sesaat.

"Shikamaru, maafkan aku kalau kau kena omel Ino lagi haha…"

-oOo-

Satu minggu berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengan Namikaze Naruto. Sudah seminggu pula hujan tidak turun lagi. Karena kulihat cuaca hari ini pun cerah aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke toko buku sebentar untuk membeli alat tulis baru. Sekalian mencari barangkali ada novel yang menarik perhatianku.

Tadinya aku mau mengajak Ino, tapi belum sempat aku mengajaknya ia sudah terlebih dahulu bilang padaku kalau pulang sekolah nanti akan pergi berkencan dengan Shikamaru. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, mana mungkin kan aku melarangnya? Jadilah sekarang aku mondar-mandir di toko buku seorang diri.

Alat tulis yang kucari sudah kupegang semua. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan rak buku novel-novel fantasi, _genre_ kesukaanku. Melihat sampul-sampul novel yang begitu penuh imajinasi membuatku selalu tergoda untuk membelinya, bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin membeli semua novel disini! Melihat sampul-sampul novel dengan _hard cover _tidak membantu sama sekali.

Mata _emerald_-ku bergerak-gerak mencari satu judul novel yang sudah aku koleksi sejak SD. Ya, novel yang satu ini memang agak sulit untuk dicari karena terbitnya setahun sekali. Bayangkan betapa penasarannya aku harus menunggu kisah fantasi menarik dan membacanya dalam balutan beberapa ratus halaman hanya setahun sekali!

"Serius sekali. Sedang mencari novel apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Seketika tubuhku menegang. Suara ini! Dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan benar saja yang ada di hadapanku—atau di belakangku sebelum aku berbalik—adalah Namikaze Naruto! Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sama seperti hari itu dan memakai pakaian santai. Jaket oranye-hitamnya dengan setia membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Namikaze-_san_! Sepertinya kau memang mau membuatku jantungan ya!" teriakku padanya sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Uwaaa… Sakura-_chan_ aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu!" Namikaze-_san_ mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah tanda menyerah, "Kau saja yang terlalu mudah terkejut."

Aku memalingkan kepalaku darinya kemudian melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, "Terserah!"

"Jangan marah, Sakura-_chan_," Namikaze-_san_ mencoba membujukku kemudian memutar tubuhku sehingga kini aku berhadapan dengannya, "ngomong-ngomong aku terharu kau masih mengingat namaku, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sepertinya refleksku memang bekerja dengan baik—terlalu baik malah—karena tepat setelah Namikaze-_san_ mengucapkan kalimatnya aku memukul kepalanya sekuat tenaga.

Ups.

-oOo-

"Jadi sebenarnya Namikaze-san kesini mau apa?" tanyaku menyelidik. Tentu saja aku bingung karena dia berada di kasir bersamaku saat ini tapi aku tidak melihat satu barang pun yang ia beli, "Namikaze-_san_ suka _window shopping_ ya?"

"Enak saja. Tentu saja aku kalau datang ke suatu tempat pasti membeli sesuatu!" balasnya dengan cepat, "Tapi kebetulan semua keperluan alat tulis dan buku-buku referensi yang kubutuhkan sudah kubeli kemarin jadi tidak ada lagi yang mau kubeli hari ini."

"Lalu kenapa ada di toko buku?"

Dengan santai Namikaze-_san_ mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Mataku membulat seketika. Betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari ternyata saat ini sedang turun hujan dan cukup lebat. Memangnya sudah berapa jam aku keliling-keliling di toko buku ini?

"Wow, tadi aku masuk langit masih cerah."

"Yah, hujan lebat ini turunnya dadakan. Memang belum lama sih, baru setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Namikaze-_san_ sambil menggerakkan bahunya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

Kasir telah selesai menghitung barang belanjaanku kemudian aku keluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet. Sambil menunggu transaksi beres aku memasukkan kresek belanjaan kedalam tas, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah payung transparan dari dalam tasku.

"Kau bawa payung, Sakura-_chan_? Pas sekali!"

Gerakanku terhenti seketika. Pas sekali? Pas sekali untuk apa?

"Maksudmu?"

"Di sebrang jalan ini kan ada _café _yang katanya _cake_ dan _ice cream-_nya enak-enak. Anak gadis sepertimu suka makanan manis seperti itu kan? Ayo kita kesana, aku yang traktir!"

Aku kembali memasukkan sebelah tanganku ke dalam tas, mencari-cari ponsel _pink_-ku untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Apa ini upaya penculikan? Kalau iya aku akan telepon polisi sekarang."

Kulihat Namikaze-_san _menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya karena panik, "Hei, hei ini bukan penculikan! Aku hanya mau berterima kasih padamu karena berkat payungmu tugas kuliahku tidak kebasahan. Ya?"

Tanpa kusadari aku dan Namikaze-_san_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat kasir sedikit menghalangi jalan orang-orang yang mau membayar. Malu dan tidak mau menyusahkan orang lebih lama lagi—bahkan kulihat beberapa orang sudah menatap aneh ke arahku dan Namikaze-_san_—aku langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Namikaze-_san_ kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah pintu keluar.

Meski aku tidak melihat ke belakang tapi aku tahu pasti saat ini pemuda dengan mata biru itu sedang tersenyum.

-oOo-

Saat ini aku sedang duduk sambil menatap kagum pada _strawberry short cake _dan _cheese cake_ yang begitu indah di hadapanku. Belum lagi di sampingnya terdapat semangkuk besar _ice cream_ dengan berbagai rasa—salah satu _dessert _andalan _café _ini—yang begitu menggoda mata dan lidah.

"Makan saja Sakura-_chan, _jangan hanya ditatap seperti itu haha…"

Sepotong kalimat itu membangunkanku dari dunia khayal yang dari tadi menguasaiku. Jujur saja, meski aku memang masih agak mencurigai pemuda yang duduk di sebrangku ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan semua _dessert_ yang ada di depan mata!

Seperti yang mereka bilang: selalu ada ruang untuk makanan manis!

Aku mengambil sesuap _cheese cake_ kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk memanggilku dengan nama depan? Aku saja memanggilmu dengan nama keluarga."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa _dong, _Sakura-_chan_. Karena nama itu cocok sekali dengan warna rambutmu dan aku suka!"

Karena kalimat dadakan dari Namikaze-_san_ hampir saja aku tersedak. Tidak terpikirkan olehku ia akan menjawab seperti itu. Aku jadi malu sendiri kan kalau begini!

"Lagipula aku tidak melarangmu untuk memanggil nama depanku kan. Panggil saja aku Naruto, Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku menggigit ujung garpu kemudian bergumam, "Kenapa kau sering sekali menyebutkan namaku sih? Sedikit-sedikit pasti sebut namaku…"

"Sudah kubilang kan aku suka!"

Baiklah. Baiklah Haruno Sakura, jangan ditanggapi berlebihan kalimat dari Namikaze-_san_. Dia memang orang aneh yang bicara seenaknya.

Aku memutuskan untuk memotong pembicaraan sampai disitu. Kalau dilanjutkan sepertinya suasana akan menjadi semakin canggung, setidaknya canggung bagiku. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto—ya aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu karena dia memanggilku dengan nama depan kan!—karena saat ini dia sedang meminum jus jeruknya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling _café. _Konsep _café _yang didominasi dengan warna putih ini sangat menarik perhatianku. Dedaunan palsu yang menjuntai kebawah di beberapa sudut ruangan membuat suasana menjadi semakin damai dan tenang. Sepasang mata _emerald_-ku menemukan beberapa pasangan kekasih mengisi cukup banyak meja.

Jangan-jangan ini memang _café _untuk orang-orang pacaran!

Oh tidak. Kurasakan pipiku memanas jika memikirkan hal itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Haruno Sakura tenangkan dirimu. Aku yakin sebenarnya Naruto pun tidak mengetahui hal itu. Lihat saja sifatnya yang _my pace_ seperti itu. Pasti dirinya hanya mengira ini _café _biasa yang menyediakan menu-menu makanan manis kesukaan gadis remaja.

Pantas saja _ice cream _menu andalan _café _ini sangat besar! Sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk dimakan berdua!

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Dari tadi diam saja," sebelah tangan Naruto melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajahku.

"O—oh, tidak kenapa-kanapa Naruto. Hanya sedang mengamati desain _café_ ini saja ahaha…" jawabku canggung.

"Humm… tapi aku baru menyadari, banyak sekali pengunjung yang tampaknya sepasang kekasih ya. Aku penasaran apa kita juga terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, iya kan Sakura-_chan_?" senyumnya yang tanpa dosa itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Detik berikutnya para pejalan kaki di luar sana pasti terkejut melihatku yang—dengan sekuat tenaga—memukul kepala pirang itu dari balik jendela _café_.

-oOo-

Satu jam lebih berlalu dan sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari _café_ ini. Payungku yang masih agak basah kupegang di sebelah tangan sambil menunggu Naruto membayar pesanan kami.

Hujan sudah berhenti sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, menyisakan jalanan yang basah dan dan pepohonan yang tampak segar telah tersiram air. Jalanan kembali ramai dipenuhi pejalan kaki yang hilir mudik dengan tujuannya masing-masing.

Aku masih tersenyum-senyum mengingat betapa enaknya _dessert_ yang kumakan tadi. Rasanya aku masih mau makan lagi meski perutku sudah lumayan penuh.

Ketika Naruto selesai membayar dan menghampiriku, aku langsung berbalik dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas traktirannya. Seperti yang sudah kupikirkan ia pasti akan menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar kalau itu bukan apa-apa. Bahkan Naruto mengajakku untuk makan di kedai ramen favoritnya kalau ada kesempatan berikutnya.

"Ah, mobilku aku parkirkan di dekat sini _kok_. Tunggu sebentar ya aku ambil dulu, nanti ku antar kau pulang, Sakura-_chan_."

Buru-buru aku menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik lengan jaketnya dengan tanganku yang tidak sedang memegang payung, "Tidak usah, Naruto. Rumahku hanya tinggal sekali naik kereta dari sini."

Kulihat alis Naruto berkerut karena kalimatku, "Hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Tunggu disini, aku tidak akan lama." Naruto mengelus pucuk kepalaku sekilas kemudian berlari untuk menyebrang jalan.

Aku tertawa ketika kulihat sosok Naruto yang kini sedang membungkuk meminta maaf pada ibu-ibu yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak di sebrang sana.

-oOo-

"Aku pulang!" teriakku ketika aku membuka pintu depan rumah kemudian melangkah masuk. Rumah terasa sepi, mungkin ayah dan ibu belum pulang dari kantor.

Ketika aku sedang membuka sepatu tiba-tiba muncul suara yang mengagetkanku.

"Sakura kau dari mana saja? Lihat jam berapa sekarang ini! Kenapa dari tadi aku telepon tidak diangkat terus?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan benar saja suara tersebut milik salah satu orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini, Sasori _Onii-chan._ Senyumku mengembang kemudian berlari untuk memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku _Onii-chan_, baterai ponselku habis tadi siang hehe…"

Seperti biasa Sasori-_nii_ pasti tidak jadi memarahiku kalau sudah kupeluk seperti ini.

"Yasudahlah yang penting sekarang kau sudah aman di rumah," balas Sasori-_nii_ sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepalaku, "Mandi dulu sana, kau bau Sakura."

"Jangan bilang begitu! Meski bau tapi _Onii-chan_ tetap sayang pada Sakura kan?" timpalku iseng kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua dimana kamarku berada.

"Setelah mandi cepatlah turun! Makan malam sudah _nii-chan_ siapkan!" samar-samar aku mendengar suara teriakan Sasori-_nii_ dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Nanti saja, aku masih kenyang!" sahutku dari dalam kamar.

Kudengar derap langkah kaki Sasori-_nii_ yang terburu-buru mendekat ke arah kamarku, "Apa? Kau makan di luar? Dengan siapa? Dimana?"

Oh tidak, aku membangkitkan kembali _protective mode_-nya. Kalau sudah seperti ini bisa dipastikan akan ada sesi introgasi panjang dari _Onii-chan._

"Bukan siapa-siapa," balasku, "aku cuman makan _cake _bersama Naru—"

Ow.

"Naru? Naru siapa? Apa dia laki-laki?" kini Sasori-_nii_ memukul-mukul pintu kamarku agak kencang, "Sakura beri tahu aku siapa laki-laki yang berani membawamu main sampai malam begini!"

Kulihat gagang pintu yang bergerak-gerak seperti akan terbuka. Oh tidak aku lupa mengunci pintu kamar!

"_Onii-chan_ jangan masuk aku sedang lepas baju!"

-oOo-

Tinggal dua hari lagi Sasori-_nii _berulang tahun. Berhubung _Onii-chan_ sangat menyukai musik jadi aku sekarang sedang mencari-cari _headset_ baru untuknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu tidak sengaja kudengar _headset_ kesayangannya rusak. Aku sudah menabung cukup banyak uang untuk kado _Onii-chan_ jadi aku akan membelikan _headset_ yang cukup mahal agar bisa dipakai dalam jangka waktu panjang!

"Humm… warna rambut Sasori_-nii_ kan merah… kalau aku pilih warna merah rasanya agak… yang warna hijau ini modelnya bagus tapi _Onii-chan_ tidak suka warna hijau…" mataku mencari-cari lagi warna dan model yang pas ketika mataku terhenti pada salah satunya, "atau yang oranye ini saja! Seperti warna jaket Naruto!"

Refleks kedua tanganku kuangkat untuk menutup mulutku. Apa-apaan tadi? Bisa-bisanya aku tiba-tiba teringat pemuda pirang itu disaat mencari kado untuk Sasori-_nii_!

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto. Kami tidak punya nomer telepon atau alamat _e-mail_ masing-masing jadi tidak bisa saling bertukar kabar. Memang Naruto tahu rumahku, tapi mana mungkin kan ia tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahku dengan mobil hitamnya itu!

Kadang aku mendapati diriku yang terbaring malas di kasur sambil memikirkan kapan pertemuan kami yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Tentu saja setelahnya aku akan membenamkan kepala di bawah bantal karena bisa-bisanya aku mengharapkan pertemuan yang benar-benar _random_ seperti itu!

Aku menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

Setelah merasa tenang aku kembali mencari hadiah yang pas untuk Sasori-_nii. _Tidak lama berselang, aku menemukan sebuah _headset_ berwarna putih yang pastinya akan tampak keren kalau dipakai oleh Sasori-_nii_! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung mengambil benda putih itu kemudian membayangkan betapa kerennya _Onii-chan_ kalau pakai hadiah dariku ini! Tidak peduli harganya yang cukup mahal—yang penting uangku cukup untuk membelinya—aku segera berjalan menuju kasir dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku.

Aku menggumamkan lagu kesukaanku sambil menunggu transaksi beres. Setelah ini aku ingin cepat menuju toko buku untuk membeli kotak atau kertas kado. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk membungkus sendiri kado ulang tahun untuk anggota keluargaku.

Dengan riang aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Aku sempat terkejut ketika kulihat ternyata saat ini hujan sedang turun lumayan deras. Untung saja tasku cukup kosong sehingga _headset Onii-chan _dengan aman tersimpan di dalam tas. Aku kembali membuka tas untuk mengambil payung transparan kesayanganku.

Aku menarik ujung payung supaya memanjang dan bisa kubuka. Namun gerakanku terhenti ketika kulihat sosok itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket oranye-hitam yang mulai familiardi ingatanku kini sedang berdiri di bagian luar pintu. Kepalanya celingukan dan kakinya tidak bisa diam. Tangannya sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah dirinya sedang kebingungan dan kesulitan.

Tanpa kusadari bibirku bergerak sendiri membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis. Hatiku melompat-lompat bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menjajah otakku.

Dengan mantap aku membuka payungku kemudian berjalan menuju sosok itu—Namikaze Naruto.

"Butuh pinjaman payung?"

Betapa senangnya aku ketika kulihat ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajah pemuda pirang itu. Mata birunya yang selalu tampak cemerlang itu membulat lebar ketika mendapati sosokku kini berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak berselang lama dari itu aku dapat melihat cengiran khas miliknya yang—ternyata—selama ini aku rindukan.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

-oOo-

Jadi setelah pertemuan kami tadi sore, di sini lah kami sekarang. Naruto mengajakku—memaksa lebih tepatnya—untuk makan di kedai ramen favoritnya. Aku tidak keberatan tentu saja, tapi aku mengajaknya untuk menemaniku ke toko buku terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke Kedai Ichiraku—nama kedai ramen yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Sebelumnya aku sering melewati kedai ramen ini, tapi karena selalu penuh aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk makan disini. Ini pertama kalinya aku makan ramen di sini dan aku langsung menyukainya! Tidak heran Naruto sampai tambah tiga kali!

"Aku baru tahu kau punya kakak, Sakura-_chan,_" ucap Naruto setelah menelan ramen yang ada di mulutnya.

"Aku belum pernah cerita ya?"

"Tentu saja belum. Kesempatan kita bertemu dan mengobrol kan bisa dihitung jari, jadi masih banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu, Sakura-_chan_." Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jaket, "Ayo kita bertukar alamat _e-mail _dan nomer telepon supaya bisa lebih mudah bertemu!"

Lagi-lagi Namikaze Naruto mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak terduga di saat yang tidak terduga pula! Betapa santainya pemuda pirang di hadapanku ini sampai-sampai aku malu sendiri, jangan-jangan selama ini hanya aku yang selalu menganggap kalimat-kalimat Naruto sebagai 'kode'_._

Tanpa banyak bicara aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasku. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau saat ini aku sangat senang dan memang menginginkan nomer teleponnya.

"Kapan-kapan kalau aku ajak makan lagi kau mau ikut?"

Aku terkejut dengan diriku sendiri karena secara spontan aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kalau kapan-kapan aku ajak main ke Konoha Central Park apa kau mau?"

Lagi-lagi aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kalau kapan-kapan aku ajak main ke pantai mau ikut?"

Ada apa dengan semua pertanyaan Naruto ini? Aku pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku sekarang, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku Sakura-_chan_?"

Lagi-lagi aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Eh?

Mataku menatap tidak percaya pada sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapanku. Sebuah senyuman paling manis yang pernah kulihat sepanjang hidupku terpampang di wajahnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak menyesali jawabanku.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Author's note: Haihai! Aria kembali dengan oneshot NaruSaku yang lumayan panjang nih X'D Gimana? Lumayan lah ya. Ini Aria kerjain maksain banget padahal dua hari lagi ujian sekolah hahaha… XD #plak **

**Judul fanfic kali ini murni hasil mikir sendiri, gak ambil dari judul lagu apa pun XD Tapi kalau ternyata ada judul lagu yang kayak gitu maafin ya Aria gatau soalnya haha… ohiya buat yang belum tahu, kasa = payung. **

**Maafkan kalau romance nya kurang / kurang fluff TTuTT) Ini ide dadakan banget soalnya hiks…**

**Mungkin ini update fanfic terakhir Aria sampai UN beres :'( Doakan Aria ya supaya UN dan snmptn maupun sbmptn nya lancar. Hiks… Aria sayang kalian semua XD/ Segitu dulu deh cuap-cuapnya hehe…**

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you in my next fanfic!**


End file.
